


Sept heures

by vegap1k



Series: Chevaucheurs de tempête [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Moult vulgarités, Varia Quality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varia ne rime <i>pas</i> avec repos, et Squalo compte bien profiter de son matelas molletonné ; boss ou pas, fuseaux horaires obligent, bonne nuit !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sept heures

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano.
> 
> Parfois, je parle science sans faire vraiment exprès - déformation bientôt professionnelle - et franchement, c'est trop _dingue_ , les sciences dures. Alors voilà, j'vous explique pour l'acouphène : il s'agit d'un bourdonnement au niveau de l'oreille ; c'est plutôt gênant et peut être douloureux.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une sonnerie bruyante agita le sommeil de Squalo, jusqu'alors paisible, le visage enfoui au creux des oreillers rebondis.

Un flot d'injures variées lui échappa, comme il émergeait difficilement en se massant le crâne. Le réveil tout proche, qu'il ne parvint à lire qu'après une intense concentration, le fit grogner de frustration.

Trois heures du matin. Il était  _trois heures du matin_.

D'une main, l'assassin tâta maladroitement le chevet près de son lit, à la recherche de la source du bruit ; l'image du petit appareil dégringolant sur trois étages après un saut par la fenêtre ouverte lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, une fois le mobile en main, son regard fatigué s'attarda sur l'écran, et, les dents serrées, il soupira.  _Longuement_.

Qu'est-ce que son enfoiré de boss pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure  _pareille_  ?

La mine renfrognée, il fit un geste en direction de l'extérieur, prêt à lancer le mobile tapageur loin des ses tympans endormis. Il se ravisa néanmoins quand il se rendit compte que s'il ne répondait pas à un appel du grand patron, il risquait de subir sa colère en rentrant de mission : un surplus de travail injustifié, un rationnement de la nourriture, des objets s'échouant sur sa tête… L'épéiste se frotta les yeux et décrocha.

« VOOOOOOOOOI… »

Et un acouphène pour l'emmerdeur, un.

« Crevure… Est-ce que t'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est, PUTAIN ? !» reprit-il, se positionnant en tailleur sous les couvertures.

A l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur n'avait même pas cillé ; l'habitude. Il se contenta de ramener une de ses jambes sur le genou adjacent en déclarant :

« Il est presque vingt heures, déchet. »

Son lieutenant compressa le portable à son oreille, penchant sur le côté.

« Voooi, le décalage horaire, tu connais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ! »

S'il ne voulait pas goûter à sa lame à son retour, il avait intérêt à lui fournir une  _excellente_  raison de le déranger dans son sommeil déjà raccourci par ses obligations de tueur. Xanxus, qui jouait avec un verre vide du bout de l'index, s'humecta les lèvres.

« J'essayais mon nouveau téléphone. »

Sur le point d'étouffer grossièrement un bâillement, le capitaine hoqueta de surprise ; son sang s'échauffa tout d'un coup. Il le réveillait au  _beau milieu de la nuit_  pour s'assurer qu'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert déclenchait  _bel et bien_  un appel vers le contact sélectionné. Ou bien, pour tester les haut-parleurs ?

« Vooooi… tu te fous de ma gueule ? » gronda-t-il sourdement.

L'interpellé, appréciant silencieusement l'humeur de son second, ignora la question.

« D'ailleurs, ça marche plutôt bien cette merde. » justifia-t-il, paupières closes. « A chaque fois que tu l'ouvres, déchet, le micro sature. »

Finalement, il vérifiait le bon fonctionnement du microphone. La mâchoire du Gardien de la Pluie grinça. Il s'efforça de contenir des paroles peu avenantes, expirant lentement,  _très_  lentement.

« Bonne nuit, connard. »

D'un geste mécanique, il envoya brusquement l'engin se fracasser dans un coin de la pièce et, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça sous ses coussins en rouspétant. Squalo savait qu'il le paierait : on ne raccroche pas au nez du chef sans tâter du rebord de son bureau. Peu importe ; il négocierait. Sinon, il courrait plutôt vite.

De l'autre côté du combiné, peu surpris par la tonalité aigüe qu'il reçut, le jeune italien referma l'appareil avant de le fourrer dans une de ses poches. Un rictus sibyllin étira ses lèvres comme il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissant aller contre le dossier moelleux. Puis, un son strident le fit subitement grimacer.

Cette putain de machine fonctionnait  _vraiment_  bien : son oreille droite grésillait.

**Author's Note:**

> Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'un acouphène survient après un traumatisme auditif ?


End file.
